One Way
by RAB01
Summary: I, Hannah Abbott, have a confession to make. I'm in love with my friend Justin Finch-Fletchley. The problem? Well he doesn't exactly know that I love him. As if it isn't bad enough, Justin keeps exchanging smiles with my best friend, Susan Bones. One-shot


**Hey guys, here is my fourth one-shot that I have written. I tried using characters that we know very little about (got to love those minor characters.) The general plot may seem a little cliche, but believe me I tried to make it as little cliche as possible. I always enjoy writing these stories, especially the one-shot ones, and I hope you like reading them as well. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of my little story. It's not hard and it won't take up that much of your time; plus you would really help me.**

**Thanks in advance,**

**RAB**

O N E . W A Y .

I never believed in love at first sight until I first laid my eyes on him. I was eleven years old and it was just a silly, little, school girl's crush, but to me it was true love. Looking into his dark brown eyes I knew that he would be the one I would love for eternity.

_He had just been sorted into my own house of Hufflepuff several names after my own. His long name had attracted my attention when Professor McGonagall called him up to put on the old, ragged hat. Moments later I found him sitting across from me and my new friend, Susan Bones. His curly hair fell elegantly across his forehead as he greeted Susan and I._

_"Hi," he speaks in a bold, kind voice. He smiles at me, before shifting his gaze to smile at Susan. I notice the smile he gives her lasted longer than the smile he had given me and I feel my stomach tighten in jealousy. "My name's Justin Finch-Fletchley," he offers, his face still smiling with excitement._

_"Hey, I'm Susan Bones," my new friend answers before I have a chance to say anything at all. Her voice sounds so sweet and innocent, her wavy hair bounces as she speaks. She lets out a little giggle, though nothing funny has been said at all._

_Justin turns towards me, waiting for me to introduce myself. Not wanting to keep him waiting I go ahead and mutter in a quiet voice, "I'm Hannah Abbot." I play with my blonde pigtails, half tempted to take my hair out of them. I wish I hadn't insisted that my mother do my hair like this this morning._

_"So do you guys, like know anything about this kind of stuff?" he asks, slightly confused. His mystifying brown eyes open and close real fast. His eyes seem to be such a perfect color; the color of chocolate._

_I stare at him, unsure of what he is talking about, but Susan seems to understand just fine. "I'm a half-blood; my dad's a wizard and mum is a muggle," she explains. "I grew up around magic, but I know a lot about the muggle world as well." Her voice isn't particularly soft, but it definitely isn't loud._

_"Oh, both my parents are muggles; quite a shock for us when I got my letter. Wasn't sure if I was suppose to believe it or not. My parents already had me down to go to this muggle school called Eton, but eventually we decided I would go here. And I must say I'm glad I did," he smiles at Susan and she eagerly returns it. "What about you, Hannah?" he asks me, distracting my attention from his perfect curly hair._

_"Half-blood," I reply simply, before deciding to elaborate. "My mum's a witch, Dad a muggle; I grew up learning about both worlds, like Susan I guess." My voice is much softer than the other two's and it makes me feel small._

_I faintly hear Professor Dumbledore utter a few strange words before the food appears on the plates in front of us. I reach to grab a roll, but I accidently bump my elbow on the boy's sitting next to me. "Sorry," I mumble an apology, not meeting his eyes._

_"It's okay," he answers me. "The name is Ernie... Ernie Macmillan," he informs me as he reaches his hand out to shake my own._

_I take it, before retorting back, "My name is Hannah... Hannah Abbott." I can feel Justin's chocolate eyes on me and it makes me feel nervous._

_Ernie laughs at my response before striking up a conversation on quidditch with me._

_"Hannah,"_ _I hear Ernie call, but as I look at him his mouth isn't moving._

_"Hannah."_

"Hannah."

"HANNAH ABBOTT!"

I look up with a jolt and see Ernie, Susan, and Justin all giving me strange looks.

"Now she wakes up," Justin says, laughing in away that it felt like he was mocking me. My heart clenches as I watch is perfectly curly hair shake as he laughs. His rosy red lips are parted just slightly as he quits his laughter to smile. His chocolate brown eyes watch me with amusement as I feel myself automatically shrink further into my chair.

"We've been calling you for like five minutes," Susan says, in a voice both sweet and annoyed. Her hair manages to flow in perfect waves down her back as she stands a little way from me, next to Justin. I only just realize that she is only a few inches shorter than him, probably at about five foot ten, compared to his six foot one frame.

"We have free period next," Ernie says to me, kindly, as he gestures towards the door. That was something wonderful about being a sixth year, having free periods every so often. Of course we were suppose to be using those free periods to study and so most of the time we were all just in the library doing research.

In the past five or so years, Ernie has probably been my best guy friend. We discuss quidditch, lessons, and whether or not it would be more fun to jump in the lake with the giant squid or going running in the Forbidden Forest.

Susan on the other hand, has been my best girl friend. With her we can talk about the girly stuff... make-up, latest hair-do's, clothes, and whether or not a certain guy is "hot". I need her friendship just as much as I need Ernie's, and without them, I would be no one.

Justin was different. Sure Justin and I are friends; sure we spend most of our waking time together along with Susan and Ernie; sure he sees me as a great friend and person he can go to for advice. Sounds fine right?

Wrong.

I'm in love with Justin. Maybe it really did just start out as a crush, but now I know it is truly love. I love the way he smiles at me after I run into something like the klutz I am. I love the way he laughs when the four of us have snowball fights. I love the way he concentrates so hard on the material he reads for class. I love the way he scratches the back of his neck when he is really nervous. And I love the way he can seem so perfect to me, despite the fact he does have faults.

Unfortunately the problem... this whole love thing is one way.

He doesn't love me back; he doesn't see me as anymore than a friend and I doubt he ever will. He doesn't notice the way I send him secret glances during lessons an mealtimes; nor does he notice how I get so nervous every single time I talk to him-- how my palms sweat, my heart flutters, and my head spins as he asks to borrow a quill. He doesn't notice the way I laugh extra loud at his jokes and the way I feel like crying when he doesn't return the smiles I give him.

Is that bad enough? Or do we have to add on the one other small detail...

He is in love with my best friend.

No! Not Ernie... SUSAN.

I see the way he watches her during our lessons; the way he laughs at all of her jokes. I see the way he sends her those smiles that I desperately wish he was sending me. I know he gets nervous when he asks her a question. And I know he loves her just like I love him and for probably just as long.

_We were in fourth year when Professor Sprout, our Hufflepuff head of house, informed us that there would be a Yule Ball during Christmas break. Naturally all of the girls (well, most of them) were ecstatic and the boys were almost bored at the thought. Of course, if we were being traditionalist here, they would have all of the pressure on them to ask out their dates._

_In the Hufflepuff common room, the four of us sat crowded around each other, a little away from the rest of the students. I sat curled up on the big, yellow chair in the corner watching with envy as Susan sat next to Susan on the love-seat. Ernie was on the floor, his back leaning against my chair as he twirled his wand in his hand._

_In my head I contemplate whether or not I should ask Justin to go to the ball with me. In the past three years my school girl crush has developed to the point that I truly know I am in love with him. I want to ask him to the ball, but part of me wants to wait and have him ask me. My mind flutters around, trying to imagine him asking me to accompany him to the ball on Christmas Eve. I wonder how he would ask me; if he would give me that funny little smile of his; if he would kiss my check after I said "yes!"; if he would..._

_"Would you go to the ball with me?" _

_My head snaps out of my thoughts as I realized Justin as spoken. I smile to myself and am about to utter a 'yes', though disappointed he asked so casually when I hear Susan say, "yeah, sure, I'd love to."_

_For an instant my heart stops beating; he was suppose to ask me, not Susan. Not Susan who isn't in love with him; not Susan who I am almost positive has a crush on Cedric Diggory, a fellow Hufflepuff two years above us and current Hogwarts' Champion for the Triwizard Cup... Harry Potter doesn't count._

_"That sounds great," Justin says to her as the two of them exchange smiles, his chocolate brown eyes meeting her boring hazel._

_I know I should be happy for my friend; I know I shouldn't act like such a jerk towards one of my best friends; I know I shouldn't feel this strange hatred and jealousy towards this girl who has been nothing but sweet to me... but I do and I cannot possibly seem to help myself. How should she know that I was in love with the guy? How should she know that I dreamed about him each night and daydreamed about him during our lessons? How should she know that is was a one way love at first sight?_

_I suppose I should have told her all of that years ago. Perhaps then she might have said 'no' now. Perhaps then should would help me talk to him and admit my feelings._

_"Hey Hannah, want to go to the ball with me?" I hear a voice behind me._

_I turn around to find the utterly annoying and pompous Zacharias Smith standing there with a smirk across his face. Oh how I loathe the boy._

_I was about to to scream a 'no way in hell', when someone else beat me to it. (I really need to work on my speedy responses...)_

_"She can't; she's going to the ball with me," I hear Ernie tell him, before the twit, Smith, stomps off._

_I send the biggest smile I possibly can to Ernie to thank him and I decide then and there that Ernie is officially my best friend._

"You know Han," a voice says to me, once again pulling me out of my thoughts, "you keep spacing out. Are you okay? Perhaps we should go back to the dorm instead of the library and you can rest before Defense Against the Dark Arts," Susan says kindly to me.

Justin smiles at her suggestion, making me wish he looked at me like that. Despite the fact the four of us have been friends since dinner our first night at the castle, I have always felt so much closer to Ernie and Susan, though that might have something to do with the fact I have trouble forming sentences around Justin.

We make our way back to the common room, our conversation mostly focusing on the upcoming quiddich match, Ravenclaw v. Slytherin.

"I know Ravenclaw is going to win; come on guys Slytherin doesn't stand a chance," Ernie says confidently. "Besides if Hufflepuff wants to win this year, we need Ravenclaw to win this match and then we have to beat them next month."

"I don't know mate, Slytherin has some pretty amazing brooms," Justin argues. "Not that I WANT them to win... I'm just saying..." he defends himself.

"Yeah, but Cho can beat Malfoy any day," I chip in.

Susan seems bored by our conversation, but both Justin and Ernie are eager to contribute their thoughts and opinions.

"I don't know, Malfoy is pretty good. He's faster, stronger, and more willing to take risks," Justin replies back. "Though he is probably the only decent player on the team."

"No, Cho is better. Being stronger has nothing to do with it. Cho is small and therefore can move just as fast, if not faster than Malfoy. And she is too willing to take risks." My voice is nervous as I speak to them as I pray that he doesn't notice. Wow he looks good when he is all fired up about quidditch.

"You're only saying that because you are a girl," Ernie chips in, earning him a glare from me.

"And YOU guy are only saying Malfoy is better because you are boys." I suddenly feel really stupid getting all worked up in front of Justin like that, but I relax a little when I see him laugh.

"Fine, you win Hannah, happy?" Justin says lazily.

I smile triumphantly for an instant, before I realize Justin is exchanging smiles with Susan.

"Password?" the painting on the wall spoke as reached the portrait hole. The painting was of a young girl, probably not much older than seven or eight, in a yellow sundress, running around some fields.

"Pomona," Susan spoke perfectly, before the four of us trampled into the room. "Hannah," Susan spoke again, causing me to look over at her. "Can I speak to you for a moment in our dormitory?" She nodded towards the girls' stairs.

"Umm, sure," I answer her, before the two of us trot up the large staircase, leaving behind Ernie and the love of my life, Justin.

We both enter the yellow covered room and run over to jump on my bed, like little first years. We giggle and smile as we roll around, messing up the already messy covers of my queen sized bed.

When our laughter quiets down several minutes later, I manage to find my voice and ask my wonderful friend Susan, "So what's up Sue?"

She sits up straight and puts on a serious face. "Well you see... there is this guy..." she begins, shyly.

I laugh, guessing that it must be the amazingly good looking Hufflepuff seventh year, Richard Burns . "Oh? And who would that be?" I ask, giggling uncontrollably at the shy and unsureness on her pale, thin face.

"Well, umm, he is in our house," she begins. Duh. I already know that much, but I laugh just the same. "And he is really cute." Yeah, once again, I already know that. "And he is in our year."

Damn. That just through off all of my theories. Okay, let's try this again...

Hufflepuff boys in our year:

1. Ernie (Probably not him; I'm almost positive Susan just sees him as a friend.)

2. Justin (Yeah right, Susan probably knows by now that I am in LOVE with him.)

3. Wayne Hopkins (I doubt it. This boy has no brains, no guts, and is extremely unattractive.)

4. Zacharias Smith (Biggest Git EVER. So once again, this has to be a no.)

5. Daniel Stebbins (Biggest Player EVER. Snogs way too many girls... I doubt Susan would ever like this guy.)

...Wait? So who is it?

"It's Justin."

Time freezes. No. This is not possible. My best friend cannot possibly like the same guy that I am in love with. Please no. Please. This isn't happening.

It cannot possibly get any worse than this.

"And he asked me out..."

Shit. I was wrong. It can get worse. And I know Susan; I know she said yes.

"And I said 'yes.'

Again... shit.

I put on a fake smile for my friend making her believe I am cheerful, though I am positive that on the inside my heart is breaking.

Why did I never tell her I loved Justin? Why did I never tell him that? Why did our love have to be so one way?

"Listen Susan, that is really great; I'm so happy for you," I lie. "I'm really tired so I think I'm going to try and get a little nap in before Defense Against the Dark Arts, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem Hannah. I'm so glad you are okay with this; I was worried you would think things would get awkward when the four of us hung out," she says before heading out of the dorm room.

As soon as I hear the door close, tears begin rolling out of my eyes uncontrollably as I grab my pillow and gently rock back and forth, trying to soothe my broken heart.

I awake forty five minutes later and head down to the common room. Ernie is reading a book, while Justin and Susan whisper and giggle in each other's ears. I can see Justin slowly kissing Susan's cheek and I feel my heart break all over again.

"Come on guys," I say quickly. "It's time for our next lesson." I try to hide so much behind my voice. I try to hide my disappointment, my sorrow, and the sound of my silent cries.

Everyone gets up and we all head to our next lesson. Out of the corner of my eye I see Justin's arms around Susan's waist as they once again share mutual giggles.

I don't understand why my love for Justin has to be so one way. I don't even understand why I have to love him at all. But one thing I know for sure, I will always love him no matter what. He was my first crush, my first love, and the cause of my first broken heart.

I hide my eyes as we enter the classroom and doing so causes me to run into wall... how graceful of me.

Before I can even manage to pull myself up by myself, someone sticks out a hand and offers it too me. As the boy pulls me up I realize with a jolt that it is a Gryffindor from my year, Neville Longbottom.

"Thanks Neville," I say to him, shyly, almost surprised that it was in fact him who helped me up.

"You're welcome, Hannah," he says with a smile, though his voice sounds nervous.

For the first time in five and a half years, Justin was not the boy I feel asleep thinking about, but rather this time it was Neville.

Six years later, Neville and I finally got married. Unlike my love for Justin, this one truly was not just one way.

_Fin_

**So? What do you think? That was the longest one shot I have ever written, so I must say that makes me pretty happy. I really love stories about these lesser known characters and I have finally written one about the mysterious (even if just a little mysterious) Hufflepuffs. Just a disclaimer, with the exception of the unbearably cute seventh year Hufflepuff I made up, all others were creations of J. K. Rowling. However, I did make up a first name for one of them and personalities for several of them. Any according to J. K., Neville really did marry Hannah Abbott! : )**

**Please be super kind and leave me a review telling me what you think of my story, so that hopefully I can improve my writing.**

**Thanks again,**

RAB


End file.
